Orenji no Taiyo
by Ivory Fox
Summary: [Translations uploaded!] Eiji has feelings for a certain tensai who seems to enjoy teasing him very often of late. What will he do? Sequels in planning! (FujixEiji)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me. T_T  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
- I was frustrated with the lack of English FujixEiji fanfics out there so I started my own little project. ^^ I like TezukaxFuji for the angst factor but FujixEiji is for the fluff factor. *grinz* I dunno. Oishi and Eiji feels more like REALLLY close best friends but nothing more. I suppose. Anyway Fuji and Eiji look TOOO good together!!! Just go search for FxE jap fanart!! You'll be a convert as well I'm sure!!!  
  
- Not exactly my first fanfic for PoT but well, I kinda like this one the best out of the ones I've written so far so I'm posting this. ^^;; Please R&R??  
  
- The title comes from Gackt & Hyde's duet from the movie "Moonchild" coz it sounded rather suitable for the fic.  
  
- Fanfic inspired by a RP chat my fellow PoT addict and I had. ^^;;; Go see her FxE fanart!!! At Deviant Art! Look for Shuui!!  
  
++++++++++  
  
The tensai watched his acrobatic friend go through their usual hitting control practice hitting each color coded ball right at the same colored cone with pin point precision. Any mistake meant drinking Inui's "special vegetable juice golden version 5". Already he could see him perspiring and panting. He was beginning to feel the weight on his legs. Ever since the first time Inui had introduced the leg weights to their training, they had steadily increased the weights by 1 bar each time and now all the regulars had 10 bars on each leg. Fuji chuckled and wondered how much longer before Eiji missed. Not much longer, he predicted. And true enough, Eiji missed the next cone.  
  
"ACK!!!" he exclaimed and eyed Inui like a frightened animal inching away from the predator.  
  
"Rules are rules Eiji. You can't run away." a grinning Inui advanced on him and Eiji gulped before taking the glass shakily and downing the whole glass.  
  
"GAAAAAAH!!!!" Eiji let out a blood curdling scream as he zoomed to the taps and Fuji could not help but laugh. The juniors and freshmen were all staring in shock as usual and he wondered how many victims Inui would claim today. Straightening up, he headed over to the taps where Eiji was gulping down gallons of water. He didn't seem to notice the tensai approach until Fuji leaned over his shoulder, cheeks almost touching.  
  
"Daijobu ka Eiji-kun?" he asked, causing Eiji to jump away in shock, blushing.  
  
"Fuji!!!! You scared me nya!!" he exclaimed, one hand on his chest as he heaved a sigh of relief. Fuji chuckled. He really enjoyed teasing Eiji and making him blush. Eiji eyed him curiously.  
  
"Ne.Fuji.how can you STAND Inui's horrible juice." he asked with his face scrunched up and a tongue sticking out to further emphasize his hatred for the drink. Fuji simply smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Saa." he replied cryptically. He then opened his eyes, leaned forward and put a finger on his friend's nose, leaning closer, and closer, a serious expression on his face. Eiji immediately began to blush.  
  
"Eh.ehto.Fuji." he uttered sheepishly, the tensai still leaning ever closer till he stopped just inches away from his face. And almost as suddenly, Fuji smiled.  
  
"Well, let's get back shall we? Before Tezuka decides to make us run laps," he said and straightened before turning around to head back to the courts. Eiji blinked, still blushing a little. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he ran after his friend.  
  
"HOIIII!!!!" he called out happily and falling in beside Fuji as they walked back to the courts. Training continued, thankfully without the threat of Inui's juice hanging over their heads for the rest of the afternoon, much to the relief of the rest of the regulars.  
  
"Otsukare sama!" Oishi told the others as they came into the club room. "Ah! I almost forgot!" he suddenly exclaimed causing the others to turn around in shock.  
  
"Nani Oishi sempai?" Momo asked.  
  
"I discussed this with Ryuzaki-sensai the other day. We agreed that, since Summer vacation is in 2 weeks, we'd all spend one weekend at the beach resort to unwind. What do you guys think?" he announced.  
  
"Beach resort??!!" Momo and Eiji shouted excitedly. Fuji, who stood beside Tezuka, chuckled  
  
"Eh. Interested?"  
  
"Mochiron!!!" the two shouted together. Kaidoh simply shrugged and nodded his head.  
  
"Ah ha ha.I think my dad can get us a group reservation for the resort ne." the ever shy Taka offered. Inui simply adjusted his spectacles and muttered something along the lines of gathering data and stamina training.  
  
"Tch.yada." Ryoma said as he took out his things and proceeded to change out into his regular school uniform only to be grabbed by Momo and Eiji.  
  
"Ochibi!! You can't NOT go nya!!"  
  
"Echizen!! You need to learn to let loose every now and then!!"  
  
"Itte desu yo.sempai." and the others watched as the two of them tried all ways and means to persuade Ryoma so Oishi turned to Fuji and Tezuka.  
  
"Fuji?" he asked.  
  
"I'll go. Sounds like fun," he smiled.  
  
"Tezuka?" he turned to his captain who simply looked away fiercely expressionless as usual and nodded his head ever so slightly that, had it been someone else other then Oishi or Fuji, they wouldn't have seen it. "So it's settled then! Taka-san will help with the resort bookings!!"  
  
"Hoi hoi!!!" Eiji cried, both arms high up in the air. From the corner of his eye he saw Fuji chatting with Tezuka and couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. Immediately he turned away and scolded himself, "Baka Eiji. Of course Fuji can talk to buchou.they're both the undefeated players among us here after all, they're probably just chatting about tennis again." he quickly changed into his school uniform and with a grin and wave he ran off first, not waiting for Fuji or the others.  
  
As he walked, his thoughts wandered to the tensai. Somehow, the two had clicked instantly when they first entered Seishun Gakuen. They both shared a great interest in tennis and had been surprised to see each other in the Tennis Club. The only big difference between them is that, the tensai was not only good in tennis but his studies as well unlike himself. But it didn't really matter fortunately. Of course it didn't, seeing as to how Fuji seemed to enjoy seeing people suffer. That didn't mean he didn't help Eiji out whenever he was called out to read a paragraph when he wasn't paying attention though.  
  
The two became best friends by the time they reached their second year and had easily taken the regular spots in the Seigaku Tennis Club together with Inui, Kawamura, Oishi and Tezuka. Tezuka however, had already been a regular since his freshmen year. Him with his agility and flexibility as well as superior eyesight, and Fuji with his Tennis tensai reputation. Somewhere along the way, Eiji realized he had begun to feel something else for Fuji other than friendship. He wasn't sure why, but he realized he was actually falling for his beautiful friend. But he preferred to deny it. Fuji probably didn't feel the same way about him anyway. Everyday, the tensai received hundreds of love letters from girls AND boys alike but he never really showed any interest in them though he politely accepted each letter with a smile. He wasn't even sure if the tensai knew HOW to love.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he felt. Fuji had begun teasing him a lot lately, and he wasn't sure why. It was never anything extreme though. Maybe, just maybe, Fuji did feel the same way towards him. Eiji folded his arms deep in thought as he walked on.  
  
"Demo.Fuji just likes to see people squirm and suffer.perhaps he does it just because he likes seeing how uncomfortable I am when he does it." he muttered to himself. "NYAH!!!" he shouted in frustration much to the shock of the surrounding pedestrians. "Fuji."  
  
"Nani?" Fuji said suddenly, popping out of nowhere causing Eiji to jump yet again.  
  
"FUJI!!! Wh.when did you get here??!!" he exclaimed wide eyed.  
  
"Ah, only just. Doshite?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Iya! Nan de mo nai nyah!!" he replied almost immediately and laughing sheepishly. "Oh to!" they had arrived at Eiji's house. "Mata ashita nya Fuji!" he said and turned his back to walk off when Fuji grabbed his hand. "Ah nya?" he turned around to face a serious Fuji and blinked.  
  
"Eiji." he began and there was a very long pause before he finally finished his sentence with a smile. "Mata ashita," and left as Eiji toppled. He watched his friend walk away, blinking several times before lightly slapping his cheeks a couple of times. "Ha ha.what was I thinking nya," he thought to himself before getting up and heading inside.  
  
Fuji walked on smiling as usual. One could only guess at what was going on in his mind as he turned the corner and walked down a few more blocks before he arrived home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji was confused. Just as suddenly as Fuji had begun teasing him, he had stopped and behaved like he always had before the teasing. The past two weeks had gone by without any embarrassing incident whatsoever and in a way, it worried Eiji a little as he rummaged through his mind trying to figure out what the tensai was planning.  
  
"Eiji-kun?? Eiji-kun!!" he heard someone calling him and he snapped out of his ponderings and looked up to see his classmate Hikaru.  
  
"Doshita Hikaru-chan?" he asked and then noticed for the first time that the classroom was suddenly empty. "Ah nya? Minna.doko."  
  
"Ano.Eiji-kun.class ended fifteen minutes ago." she told him, pointing to the clock above the blackboard and Eiji blinked. "Fuji-san already left as well,"  
  
"NYAH??!?!!?!!??!" he cried out in shock, standing up and banging his hands against the table. "Arrigato Hikaru-chan!" he said, grabbed his bag and zoomed out of the classroom. "Fuji hidoi.how could you not wait for me." he thought as he rushed to the clubroom. He didn't want to have to run laps by Tezuka buchou for being late. Stopping outside to catch a breather, he opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of Fuji who stood with his back facing the door, already in his shorts and half out of his shirt. The room was dark with only the light from the window shining in on Fuji making him seem to glow slightly. Eiji froze there, blushing at the sight. Hearing the door open but no one coming in, Fuji turned around to see his blushing friend.  
  
"Eiji? Doshita?" he asked smiling and Eij snapped out of his shock blushing even harder.  
  
"AH Iya!!! Mengo mengo Fuji!!" he laughed sheepishly and entered, closing the door behind him. "Why am I blushing?! It's perfectly normal isn't it? Seeing another guy changing.I've seen the others change before after all. But why.when Fuji." then it hit him. He had NEVER seen Fuji change before. Fuji was usually earlier or later then the others and would either be the first or last one to leave. Although they were in the same class, Eiji was almost always called to stay back after the last period for not listening in class or something else. "So ka nya.that must be the reason." he chuckled to himself as he began to change as well. Just as he was about to pull on his polo tee, slender arms snaked around his chest over his arms and he couldn't help but stiffen slightly, his eyes widening. "N.na.nanda Fuji?" he stammered nervously. Fuji smiled and leaned in close enough that his lips almost touched Eiji's ear.  
  
"Gomen ne Eiji, for not waiting for you after class. Sensei asked me to help her carry some books to the staff room." he whispered, his breath tickling Eiji causing him to shiver slightly and felt himself flushing.  
  
"A.aaa.Iya Fuji.da.daijobu." he stammered again.  
  
"Yokata." and with a mischievous smile he nibbled lightly on Eiji's earlobe before releasing him and turning away to pull on his jersey as though nothing had happened just as the door opened and Momo, Ryoma and Oishi came in. Eiji, still blushing furiously, hurriedly pulled on his polo tee, looking at the floor, red as a tomato.  
  
"Doshita Eiji? Are you having a fever?" Oishi asked concerned upon seeing his red faced doubles partner and stepped forward to put a hand on his forehead. Ryoma and Momo on the other hand, eyed Fuji and Eiji before giving each other a knowing smirk and grin and eyeing the smiling tensai as he walked out of the room.  
  
"AHH!! Iya!! Daijobu nyah!" Eiji told him and swatting away his hand lightly before looking away still blushing.  
  
"Hoonto desu ka? I could always let Tezuka know that you're ill. It's not good for you to train when you're not feeling well you know," Oishi continued.  
  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma suddenly commented and smirked at Eiji while Momo looked as though he was one the verge of bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Damatte nyah ochibi!!!" Eiji glared at the smirking Ryoma before grabbing his racket and leaving the room to let the three of them change. He strolled over to the courts, both arms swung over his racket behind his head and looked around until his eyes fell on Fuji who stood beside Tezuka probably chatting about tennis matters as usual and once again he felt a twinge of jealousy rise up inside him.  
  
Fuji noticed Eiji watching him and turned to catch his eye. He gave him a rather, sly looking smile and mentally chuckled when Eiji blushed again and turn away quickly. He then turned his attention back to Tezuka.  
  
"Ahhh, it's so nice to be in love isn't it Echizen!" Momo commented as he and Ryoma walked pass Eiji.  
  
"Who's in love nya!!! Momo!!!" he shouted back at Momo who threw a mischievous grin his way.  
  
"Regulars! Gather round!!" Ryuzaki sensei suddenly shouted and the 8 regulars as well as Inui gathered around her and Tezuka. "You'll be having practice matches together today! Here are the pairings! Kikumaru, Fuji! Court A!" that was as far as Eiji heard.  
  
"NYAH??!! ORE TO FUJI KA??!!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Fuji.  
  
"Sa, iko ka Eiji-kun?" Fuji asked and smiled.  
  
"Aaa.." he began. He had to settle this with Fuji once and for all. Gathering up the courage, he began in a soft whisper, loud enough for Fuji to hear, "Meet me behind the storage room after training ends, under the big tree.I need to talk to you about something." and immediately walked off to the court flushing. Fuji watched his friend go wide eyed before chuckling and following him.  
  
Halfway into their individual matches, Inui suddenly announced that the loser had to drink his Marvelous Surprise Inui Juice Deluxe resulting in a sudden increase in vigor from all the regulars. Oishi was the first victim claimed seeing as to how his opponent was Tezuka, followed by Kaidoh and Momo leaving only Fuji and Eiji in Court A. Neither of them willing to give up any points to each other. The match count by then was already 6-6 and they were into the tie breaker now.  
  
"Ne Fuji!! If you like the drink so much why don't YOU lose and drink it!!!" he shouted as he hit the ball back over to Fuji and ran straight to the net hoping to try and end the game quickly with his net play specialty. Fuji laughed.  
  
"Iya, I think I'd enjoy watching you drink it more, Eiji-kun," he smiled and hit the boy right back aiming for Eiji's most unfavorable foot with pin point accuracy knowing full well that the cat like Eiji would return it easily.  
  
"Nyaah!!!! I won't lose!! I'm never going to drink that juice!!" he cried back seeing the ball aimed at his foot and lightly hitting it back by jumping up and swinging his racket between his legs but to his horror, Fuji had approached the net and smashed the ball in while Eiji was still in mid jump. He dropped his racket and collapsed onto his knees looking at the ball. "Uso nyah..ore wa maketta." and Fuji chuckled as Inui rounded on Eiji who gulped and downed the glass in one shot before running straight to the taps screaming away.  
  
By the end of training half an hour later, the four victims had recovered from their ordeal and were soon dismissed leaving only the freshmen to clear the nets and gather the balls.  
  
"Ahhh...minna, my dad has managed to book the resort for us for next weekend. We've got a 3day2night booking from Friday to Sunday, "Taka announced when all the regulars were left in the club room.  
  
"Yosh!!!" Momo cried out excitedly. Fuji simply smiled as he changed out of his uniform and shouldered his bag.  
  
"Well then I'll be going first. Just contact me about the meeting place and time when you've decided on it. Jya," he said and left the room. Eiji watched him leave and began to change out as well. "Ah! I'll be going off too! Bye bye!!" Eiji called out above the din and ran out of the clubroom all the way to the appointed meeting place where Fuji stood, leaning against the tree, hands in his pockets and looking down. A small breeze played with his hair as Eiji ran up to him.  
  
"Mengo mengo Fuji!!" he said as he skidded to a half in front of Fuji to catch his breath. Fuji smiled and straightened.  
  
"Ah, daijobu desu. What did you want to talk about?" he asked. Eiji looked down. It was now or never.  
  
"Ehto.ano.in the club room.while we were changing.why did you.do.that." Eiji stammered and blushed. Rather then look at Fuji, he focused on twiddling his thumbs. Fuji blinked.  
  
"Ara?" was all he said and smiled innocently. Eiji's eyes widened.  
  
"Nyah??!! Ara.tte.." he stammered and blushed even further as he tried to get the words out coherently. "Tha.that." Fuji smiled and leaned forward towards Eiji till their noses were almost touching and opened his eyes.  
  
"That?" he asked innocently. Eiji looked up to stare straight into those beautiful turquoise eyes and took a step back in shock blushing furiously. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came forth and instead just opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish.  
  
"Did you know you're very kawaii when you blush?" Fuji chuckled as he straightened up again.  
  
"Aaaaa.kawaii ja neeee nya." he protested. "Come on Eiji, just say it and get it over with." he mentally scolded himself. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Just now... that... why did you... erm... attackmyear!?!?!?" there, he had said it.  
  
"Ah, attack? That's too strong a word Eiji-kun. I didn't attack it," he replied still smiling that innocent smile of his and Eiji blinked several times with his eyes wide making him look very owlish.  
  
"NYAH??!! Then what was that?!" his reaction drew out an involuntary laugh from Fuji.  
  
"Saa.I guess you could say I was just teasing it," he replied simply.  
  
"Ahhh..so ka." he said quietly and looked down. Somehow, he had hoped that Fuji would've said something else. He thought he felt his heart sink. So it really was because Fuji liked seeing him squirm and nothing more than that.  
  
"Ne.Eiji.." Fuji suddenly said. "Moshi kimi no koto ga... suki da to ittara?(How would you react if I said I liked you)" causing Eiji to look up in surprise.  
  
"Demo, oretachi wa tomodachi na no nyah!!!" Eiji replied simply and forcing a lopsided grin which fell slightly when Fuji placed two fingers on his chin looking at him with a very serious expression.  
  
"Iya.I don't mean it in that way." he whispered as he leaned forward, eyes closed, and, to Eiji's astonishment, kissed him lightly on the lips. Eiji's eyes widened as he just stood there rooted to the spot. But just as quickly as it had happened, Fuji withdrew and took one look at his expression which was filled with shock mixed with confusion. Closing his eyes, he turned around, "Gomen Eiji.I shouldn't have done that." Eiji blinked. "I'll see you next week then," Fuji added and made to walk off. Eiji immediately shook himself out of his daze and grabbed Fuji's hand.  
  
"M.matte...Fuji." he said and Fuji stopped but did not look back. Eiji took another deep breath. He could do it.He wouldn't let Fuji walk away thinking that he had made a mistake kissing him. "O...Ore.omae mo...suki nyah..." that said he let go of Fuji's hand and looked away, blushing slightly. Fuji turned around, shocked at Eiji's confession. He hadn't expected that from Eiji.  
  
"Eiji." Eiji then, emboldened from his confession, took a step forward.  
  
"Suki mo." he whispered and kissed a surprised Fuji full on the lips. Fuji recovered from his initial shock much faster then Eiji and put his arms around him, drawing him closer to him as he reciprocated the kiss fiercely, a slight moan escaping the lips of his friend as he hungrily explored every inch of his mouth. The two seemed to bathe under the orange glow of the setting sun as they kissed. When they finally broke for breath, Eiji circled his arms around Fuji as well and buried his face in Fuji's hair, just near the nape of his neck, nestling against it. "Honto ni... suki nyah.. Syuu-chan.... honto nyah..." Fuji's right hand traveled up and settled on the back of Eiji's head.  
  
"You called me Syuu-chan...and not Fuji...." he noted amusedly.  
  
"Aaaa....D...Datte... omae no ototo mo Fuji de sa~ It feels better... to call you by your name..." he protested and hugged Fuji tighter, not wanting to meet his eyes when he was blushing yet again. Fuji chuckled.  
  
"So ka... Ii yo... Syuu-chan sounds nice...coming from your lips." Eiji blushed further at this and began to let go of Fuji embarrassedly. Fuji smiled and released him before looking at his watch. "I suppose we should start heading home now," as they started to walk, Fuji's mobile rang and he answered, "Hai...Neesan? Ah.So ka.Ok then.Have a safe trip,"  
  
"Eh?? Nanda??" Eiji asked curiously as Fuji put the phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Ah, neesan's going for some meeting in Osaka again and won't be home till Monday. I guess I'll be home alone till then..." he sighed. "Yuuta won't be coming back for the weekend either." Eiji looked at Fuji's sad face.  
  
"Do you want me to accompany you for the weekend?" he blurted out without thinking before realizing what he had just said. He mentally slapped himself for being so foolish. They had, after all, only JUST confessed to each other. "Ah... Ah... gomen nyah!!!" he quickly added and quickly walked ahead first to hide his blush. Fuji smiled and fell into step beside him, taking his hands in his, locking their fingers together.  
  
"I'd love the company." he said and Eiji looked at him. His eyes were open and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes and he looked away blushing as the two walked into the orange setting sun.  
  
~~~Fin~~~ 


	3. Translations

Mengo mengo minna!! Thanks for your reviews Ikyutakei, Phaerie and Yukirei! I'll refrain from the jap phrases in future or at least put the translation in brackets right after the phrase! *bows low* But for the time being here are the translations for all the phrases used. I think. ^^;;; Not sure if I missed any out.  
  
Anywayz I'm still working on the first sequel coz I've gone and written myself into a wall YET AGAIN!!! ___III So ummm..hee hee.. *hides* So for the time being I'll stop fluffy fics and return to angst fics until I have enough inspiration to continue fluff. Have not been in a fluffy mood lately.  
  
Ehto.as to the H fic sequel. ^///^ I'm only a shonen ai fan and not a *cough* full yaoi fan so I don't think I can go as far as a H fic. ^^ GOMEN!!!!  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Translations:  
  
Daijobu ka Eiji-kun : Don't worry Eiji / It's okay Eiji  
  
Otsukare sama : Good job / Good work  
  
Nani Oishi sempai : What is it Oishi?  
  
Tch.yada. : Tch.no thanks. / Tch.I don't want to.  
  
Itte desu yo.sempai. : It hurts.senior / That hurt. senior.  
  
Doshite : Why?  
  
Iya! Nan de mo nai nyah!! : No it's nothing!  
  
Mata ashita : See you tomorrow  
  
Doshita : What's wrong? What is it?  
  
Hidoi : Cruel / Mean  
  
Mengo mengo Fuji : Sorry Fuji!  
  
So ka : Isee  
  
Nanda : What?  
  
Yokata : That's good  
  
Hoonto desu ka : Really?  
  
Mada mada dane. : Not good enough  
  
Damatte nyah ochibi : Shut up kiddo!  
  
ORE TO FUJI KA : Me with Fuji??!!  
  
Sa, iko ka Eiji-kun : Shall we go Eiji?  
  
Uso nyah..ore wa maketta. : (direct translation would be.) Liar.I lost. (^^;;;)  
  
Jya : See ya  
  
Ara : huh?  
  
kawaii ja neeee nya : I'm not cute!  
  
Moshi kimi no koto ga... suki da to ittara? : How would you react if I said I liked you?  
  
Demo, oretachi wa tomodachi na no nyah!!! : But we're friends already!  
  
O...Ore.omae mo...suki nyah... : I like you  
  
Honto ni... suki nyah.. Syuu-chan.... honto nyah... : I really like you Syu- chan.really.  
  
Aaaa....D...Datte... omae no ototo mo Fuji de sa : But your younger brother is already called Fuji.  
  
So ka... Ii yo... : I see. alright then. 


End file.
